recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Corn oil Nutrient Chart - 100 grams
Oil, vegetable, corn, industrial and retail, all purpose salad or cooking Refuse: 0% Scientific Name: '' '' NDB No: 04518 (Nutrient values and weights are for edible portion) Nutrient Units Value per 100 grams Number of Data Points Std. Error Proximates Water g 0.00 0 0 Energy kcal 884 0 0 Energy kj 3699 0 0 Protein g 0.00 0 0 Total lipid (fat) g 100.00 0 0 Ash g 0.00 0 0 Carbohydrate, by difference g 0.00 0 0 Fiber, total dietary g 0.0 0 0 Sugars, total g 0.00 0 0 Minerals Calcium, Ca mg 0 0 0 Iron, Fe mg 0.00 0 0 Magnesium, Mg mg 0 0 0 Phosphorus, P mg 0 0 0 Potassium, K mg 0 0 0 Sodium, Na mg 0 0 0 Zinc, Zn mg 0.00 0 0 Copper, Cu mg 0.000 0 0 Selenium, Se mcg 0.0 0 0 Vitamins Vitamin C, total ascorbic acid mg 0.0 0 0 Thiamin mg 0.000 0 0 Riboflavin mg 0.000 0 0 Niacin mg 0.000 0 0 Pantothenic acid mg 0.000 0 0 Vitamin B-6 mg 0.000 0 0 Folate, total mcg 0 0 0 Folic acid mcg 0 0 0 Folate, food mcg 0 0 0 Folate, DFE mcg_DFE 0 0 0 Vitamin B-12 mcg 0.00 0 0 Vitamin B-12, added mcg 0.00 0 0 Vitamin A, IU IU 0 0 0 Vitamin A, RAE mcg_RAE 0 0 0 Retinol mcg 0 0 0 Vitamin E (alpha-tocopherol) mg 14.30 46 1.04 Vitamin E, added mg 0.00 0 0 Vitamin K (phylloquinone) mcg 1.9 13 0.294 Lipids Fatty acids, total saturated g 12.948 0 0 4:0 g 0.000 1 0 6:0 g 0.000 1 0 8:0 g 0.000 1 0 10:0 g 0.000 1 0 12:0 g 0.000 2 0 14:0 g 0.024 2 0 15:0 g 0.000 1 0 16:0 g 10.579 2 0 17:0 g 0.067 1 0 18:0 g 1.848 2 0 20:0 g 0.431 1 0 22:0 g 0.000 1 0 Fatty acids, total monounsaturated g 27.576 0 0 16:1 undifferentiated g 0.114 0 0 16:1 c g 0.114 1 0 18:1 undifferentiated g 27.333 0 0 18:1 c g 27.333 1 0 18:1 t g 0.000 1 0 20:1 g 0.129 1 0 22:1 undifferentiated g 0.000 1 0 Fatty acids, total polyunsaturated g 54.677 0 0 18:2 undifferentiated g 53.515 0 0 18:2 n-6 c,c g 53.230 1 0 18:2 i g 0.286 1 0 18:3 undifferentiated g 1.161 0 0 18:3 n-3 c,c,c g 1.161 1 0 18:3i g 0.000 1 0 18:4 g 0.000 1 0 20:4 undifferentiated g 0.000 1 0 20:5 n-3 g 0.000 1 0 22:5 n-3 g 0.000 1 0 22:6 n-3 g 0.000 1 0 Fatty acids, total trans g 0.286 0 0 Fatty acids, total trans-monoenoic g 0.000 0 0 Cholesterol mg 0 0 0 Phytosterols mg 968 8 84.091 Amino acids Tryptophan g 0.000 0 0 Threonine g 0.000 0 0 Isoleucine g 0.000 0 0 Leucine g 0.000 0 0 Lysine g 0.000 0 0 Methionine g 0.000 0 0 Cystine g 0.000 0 0 Phenylalanine g 0.000 0 0 Tyrosine g 0.000 0 0 Valine g 0.000 0 0 Arginine g 0.000 0 0 Histidine g 0.000 0 0 Alanine g 0.000 0 0 Aspartic acid g 0.000 0 0 Glutamic acid g 0.000 0 0 Glycine g 0.000 0 0 Proline g 0.000 0 0 Serine g 0.000 0 0 Other Alcohol, ethyl g 0.0 0 0 Caffeine mg 0 0 0 Theobromine mg 0 0 0 Carotene, beta mcg 0 0 0 Carotene, alpha mcg 0 0 0 Cryptoxanthin, beta mcg 0 0 0 Lycopene mcg 0 0 0 Lutein + zeaxanthin mcg 0 0 0 Category:Oils and cooking sprays